


running out of luck // on his knees

by sign_from_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's really just fluff, M/M, Stargazing, but it's not really the focus and it's only mentioned like once, they're both losers and we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: A nearly empty beach, a nearly empty bottle of wine, and a whole lot of love and appreciation.aka a soft, celebratory evening at the beach





	running out of luck // on his knees

**Author's Note:**

> America, why do you have to be the centre of all popular media?? I don't understand how you work. So many times I had to stop and go, wait, that's not how it works in America. Your seasons are backwards and your temperatures are in a whole different system and your drinking age is weirdly high and don't even get me started on how the school system works.  
> I am lucky I'm dating an American cause otherwise I would just have to pretend that this was an au where they lived somewhere that made sense to me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr!! ~ sign-from-god-complex.tumblr.com ~

They were both more than a little drunk, to be perfectly honest.

Roman had agreed to spend the weekend at Virgil's apartment after he'd finished his last exam for the year, and they'd decided they wanted to do a little bit of celebrating. He was all for going out to a bar or a club, but Roman knew his boyfriend wouldn't be comfortable in that environment, so instead, they chose to take an evening walk down to the beach.

They'd stopped at a liquor store on their way there and Virgil had bought a bottle of cheap wine, presenting it to Roman like a waiter at a fancy restaurant. Roman had snorted before uncorking it and taking a drink. They didn't have glasses, but it wasn't a glasses kind of evening.

By the time they'd gotten to the beach, it was mostly empty. The wind was cold, but not more so than they could handle. Virgil almost considered daring Roman to run into the sea -- Virgil knew that if he asked Roman would do it, never one to back down from a challenge -- but he remembered that it was a 20-minute walk back and nearing 55 degrees, so he refrained.

As they took a seat at the end of a nearby jetty, they noticed that the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was painted with brilliant pinks and oranges, and Roman almost went to get his camera out before deciding against it. Sometimes you just needed to be in the moment. And anyway, sunset photos never come out as good as they looked in person.

Roman caught Virgil staring at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to give him a dazzling smile.

"See something you like, my emo nightmare?" Roman questioned.

Virgil just flashed him a smirk.

"I'm just trying really hard not to push you into the ocean."

Cue Offended Princey Noises™ from Roman, and excessive laughter from Virgil. By the time the laughter had died down Virgil was lying on his back, and he tugged at Roman to get him to lie down next to him. Hands intertwined, they watched the sky grow dark.

Roman hummed softly as they waited for the stars to come out and it took Virgil a second to place the song. When he did, he rolled his eyes.

“First Time He Kissed A Boy? Really? Could you be any gayer?”

“It’s a decent song, Hot Topic!” Roman protested, “And to answer your question: no, I could not be gayer. I am putting 100% of my energy into being as gay as possible, all of the time, thank you very much.”

Virgil snorted, “Never doubted it, Princey.”

When the stars finally appeared, Virgil took their joined hands and pointed out some constellations. He’d borrowed an astronomy book from Logan a couple weeks ago when he couldn’t sleep and had spent a few hours identifying all the features he could. He couldn’t remember everything he’d found, but he remembered a few.

Roman simply hummed noises of acknowledgement as Virgil directed their hands around the sky. After 5 or so minutes Virgil glanced over to see his boyfriend trying to cover up a yawn. He dropped their hands back down between them before pushing himself to stand up, hearing Roman whine slightly at the loss of Virgil’s warmth beside him.

He offered his hand to help Roman up, “Looks like someone can’t handle their alcohol. We’re getting you home before you fall asleep on me.”

“Please! I’m barely even that tired,” Roman objected, but accepted Virgil’s offer of help nonetheless, “If anyone can’t handle their alcohol, it’s you! Or do I need to remind you of when-”

“Shut up! I already know what you’re going to say. Shut up.”

Virgil’s face flushed bright red as he dragged his laughing boyfriend behind him, leaving the now finished bottle of wine on the jetty.

They spent most of the walk back to the apartment teasing each other and laughing. Bringing up ridiculous things they had said or done around each other, of which there was quite a number, in an attempt to embarrass the other as much as they possibly could.

Roman was about to send another pretty excellent story in Virgil's direction when he realised the hoodie-clad boy was nowhere in sight. Stopping for a second, he spun around. Virgil was on his hands and knees on the ground, hissing a little bit as he moved to stand up. Roman fell back to his side.

"Hey, you alright, my dark and stormy knight?"

Roman smiled to himself at the unintentional rhyme. Virgil dusted himself off and winced a bit as his palms rubbed up against some of the rips in his jeans.

"Yeah, I'm fine,” Virgil replied, “Just grazed my knees, I think."

Roman gasped dramatically and Virgil looked up to see a devious glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. He instantly regretted saying anything.

“Grazed your knee! What a terrible injury!”

Roman’s smile was growing and it made Virgil feel increasingly uneasy. Obviously Roman wouldn’t do anything to harm him, but there was definitely a large category of things he _could_ do that Virgil wouldn’t necessarily enjoy (or at least, would pretend not to enjoy, for the sake of his image and Roman’s ego).

Virgil narrowed his eyes, “Roman…”

"Don't worry, my fair maiden! I'll help you!"

In a flash, Roman was moving towards him and Virgil realised, just a little bit too late, what he planned to do.

"No, Princey! Don't you dare!"

But Virgil's protests fell on deaf ears as he felt himself being swept up off his feet and into Roman's arms. Virgil squeaked slightly at the sudden loss of contact with the ground and quickly wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, worried about his boyfriend dropping him.

Roman spun Virgil around, loudly declaring something about saving him from the horrible and fearsome concrete, or something equally ridiculous.

Virgil buried his head into Roman’s shirt.

"God, you're such a _dork_ ," he chuckled, “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

"You love me, though."

Virgil looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were shining in the street lights and he had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. In that moment, that stupid moment where Virgil was simultaneously so tired and yet so alive and definitely at least a little bit tipsy, Virgil realised he was more in love than he’d ever been. He smiled.

"Yeah, god help me, I do."


End file.
